A Night to remember
by BeautifulDreamer.x
Summary: A few days before Prom, Sam panics that she doesn't have a date. When Pete turns her down, will Freddie dump his 'date' for his so called 'friend' Seddie.
1. Dress Shopping

**HEYY, JUST A QUICK THREE SHOT OR FOURSHOT TO KEEP YOU GUYS GOING XD  
iF YOU WANNA SEE WHAT CARLY AND SAM'S DRESSES LOOK LIKE, THE LINKS ARE ON MY PROFILE NEAR THE BOTTOM. **

**REVIEW XD X**

**.BeautifulDreamer.x  
**

* * *

A Night to Remember.

Seddie – SamXFreddie.

Summary – On the run up to prom, Sam has know one to go with and she begins to panic, when Pete turns her down saying someone had already asked him, will Freddie be a gentleman and ask her? Or will her Prom night crash and burn. Seddie! Review.

**I Dont own icarly.  
**

**Chapter one – Dress Shopping.**

I sighed staring at the dress Carly was holding up in front of me. I began shaking my head in disgust. This was totally not me.

"No way in hell!" I shouted and Carly smirked.

"Come on Sam, it's perfect!" Carly tried reasoning with me but I just wasn't having it!

I was a stubborn Seattle girl who didn't like to dress in frilly party frocks just for a few hours and end up, my feet killing me because Carly has me wearing 6 inch heels. No way in hell was I doing this!

"Carly, I don't even have a date! Why am I gunna' go to prom on my own!" I shouted in the girl's changing rooms of Bronton's dress shop on the Seattle high street. Carly's favorite dress shop. She came here for all her dresses. Bridesmaid dresses, party dresses, night due dresses, icarly formal wear dresses. Her Aunty Sandra owned it and she got everything she bought in here for free. I wasn't pleased about it though. I

was completely adamant that she wouldn't be going to senior prom because I had no date and didn't want to look like a complete loser. Heck! Even Gibby had a date! Freddlumps had a date too apparently according to Carly. I couldn't be caught dead at prom if geeks and dorks like Freddie Benson and Gibby Gibson had dates and I didn't!

"Come on Sam, stop being so stubborn and get the dress on!" Carly chucked the dress at me over the door and I caught it with ease. I shoved on the pretty but poofy pink dress. No way! I looked like a meringue! Not a hope in hell was I doing this. I'd just say no to every dress and then Carls would have to give up and agree to let me stay home.  
"It's too poofy!" I shouted to her on the other side of the door.  
"Gimme' a look." She shouted back at me and I sighed unlocking the door and walking out of the changing room at which I had been confined in for the last ten minutes refusing to budge. Carls still had a whole handful of dresses I had to try on yet though. This would be one long day. I Spotted Carly pulling a face and I hid my smile. Yes! She hated it! Only like 200 more to go now! I growled under my breath as Carly handed me another one. I was grumbling as I walked back through the changing room doors, slamming it behind me.  
"Sam!"  
"Sorry," I yelled back at her. Boy did I hate this. I quickly whipped of the pink one, hanging it back up on the hanger, then I tried on the next one, it was strapless like the rest and grey with layers, black ribbon tied around in three different layers. It was nice but not nice enough for me to parade through Ridgeway in. None of these stupid dresses were. Once it was on though, my feelings still hadn't changed. It was far too short! It went way past the top of my thighs and I may as well have been wearing a top! Not way!  
"Not a chance Carly!" I opened the door stepping out looking slightly uncomfortable because of the length.  
"Why? Oh! Nope, next yeah?" She handed me dress after dress, forcing me to try them on. Quite frankly, I didn't have a choice. This was totally pointless. I tried them all on, but they were all awful. They all had at least one thing wrong with them. To short, to long, to strappy, to much flesh showing, kriss cross straps, poofy, everything seemed to be getting in the way until Carly handed me the final one. It was beautiful! And from me, that's a compliment. I stared at it in awe; I'd never seen a dress like it. I practically skipped into the changing room for the one last time. I knew this was the dress I needed; now I only needed a date. Where would I find a date in three days? I stripped of the last dress and quickly pulled this one on, fastening the hidden zip that was situated at the back. This dress was beautiful. It was light blue, strapless and came up to just above my knees. A beautiful black rim underneath and a gorgeous black lace around the waist. It showed of my curves perfectly. I smiled as I looked at my self in the mirror. It was perfect.  
"Carls!" I shouted out to my best friend who was stood outside the change room, patiently waiting for me to come out.  
"Yeah?"  
"I think I've found my dress!" I turned, unlocking the door and walking out in happiness, a wide smile across my face. When Carly saw me she squealed in excitement, beginning to talk about who I could take to the dance.

"Oh my god, I know who you can go with!"  
"Who?" I asked her, my nose wrinkled in confusion.

"Pete!" I smiled brightly. He was probably one of the only dudes in the year that didn't have a date yet. He kept blowing of the girls that would ask him.

"Okay, I'll ask him tomorrow." Carly then turned to me, Holding up a cute pink dress.

"So, you like this one for me?" I nodded. I wouldn't wear it myself but it was cute for Carly. She rushed into the changing room beside mine and got changed into it, coming out looking stunning.  
"So, you like it?" Sam nodded. The dress was pretty simple but affective. A light pink shiny material, just above the knees like Sam's. It had small ruffles gathered near the bottom and a silk black bow tied around her waist. It was perfect for her.

"Wow Carls, it's perfect. You should totally get it." Carly nodded eagerly.  
"So is that the dress you want?" Carly asked her and I looked down at the dress she was still wearing.

"Yeah," I answered. This was defiantly the dress I wanted.  
"Then lets buy it," Carly giggled as she ran back into the changing rooms.

"Don't you mean, lets ask your Aunty?" Carly laughed even harder when I said that. I rolled my eyes and began to take of the dress, hanging it up gently. I pulled on my dark blue skinny jeans and my converse. I slipped my Cuttlefish black and red t-shirt over my head and got my self settled grabbing the dress, I re-opened the door for the final time to see Carly already stood there waiting.

"Come on, we have to get to build-a-bra before it closes!" And with that, I felt Carly grab my arm and drag me towards the counter. This day has seemed to get better and better.

* * *

**IT'LL BE CHAPTER 2 BEFORE YOU KNOW IT XD X**


	2. Date's Galore

A Night To Remember.

Chapter Two.

Normal POV.

Sam wandered the halls of Ridgeway, in search of the blonde headed boy she wanted to ask to the prom. It was a raining Thursday morning and the Seattle weather was getting Sam down. She could hear the raindrops batting of the windows and the spare rainwater slowly trickling through the gutters and down the drainpipes all around the school's outdoor walls. Suddenly she caught a glimpse of him by his locker and she took of running towards him, darting in between students who included Freddie Benson.

"Watch it Sam!" She heard him call.

"Stay out of my way then, Frednub." She growled back. That made him shut up and carry on walking. She pulled to a sudden stop just behind Pete and fixed her now windswept hair. Smiling she walked over to him.

"Hey Pete," He turned and smiled at her.

"Oh hey Sam, how's it going?"

"Good, what about you?" She said politely.

"Yeah, life's good."

"Awesome." She replied, she flicked her hair the slightest bit and continued talking. "So, are you going to prom?"

"Yeah, almost certain about it, you?" He responded.

"Well, I would but I still don't have a date, that's me always last minute." She laughed setting him off slightly. "You want to go with me?"

"I would Sam, but I'm already going with my girlfriend, you know Georgina Chambers right?"

"Sure, she's in my English class. Well have a good night." Sam smiled friendly at him and he turned back to his locker.

"You too Sam, I hope you find a date in time, would be a real bummer for you not to come."

"Thanks," With that she walked off, back to her locker.

"Hey Sam," She heard Carly call out and she looked up spotting Carly and Freddie stood by her locker.

**Sam's POV.**

"Pete's got a date." I sighed and Carly look at me, sympathy caught up in her eyes. Freddie just looked confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Prom Dorkface, keep up!" I growled angrily.

"It's two days away and I don't have a date, Carly's forced me to get a dress which is unbelievably gorgeous and now I can't wear it cause I'm not going to prom!" I snapped and Carly looked utterly shocked.

"No! Sam, you have too!"

"I'm not going to prom if I don't have a date!" I say to her and she is still looking shocked, but determined. Freddie however is deep in thought. "Prom is two days away and I don't have a date, I am not going to senior prom without a date, that's final!"

"Actually Sam, Prom is Tomorrow night," Freddie cut in and I let out a small scream.

"Great, I'm defiantly not going, I can't find a date in one day!"

"That's what you get for waiting till' the last minute." I hear Freddie chirp and I turn, growling at him.

"Shut you pie hole Benson." That shut him up.

"But Sam!"

"No Carls, I'm not going!" I shout lightly. "Who are you going with anyway?"

"Jake asked me." She smiled and I returned it. I was happy for her.

"And you?" I said turning on the dork who looked surprised.

"Michaela Stratton asked me."

"You got yourself some date there Benson." I smiled at him.

"Thanks." He nodded.

"Well I'll see you guys on Saturday, I'm not coming round tomorrow cause I can guarantee you'll just talk about Prom."

"Sam!"

"Nope, Cya." With that, I walked off.

"Where are you going?" I heard Freddie ask.

"Where's it look like Sherlock, I'm ditching." And I turned and stormed out of the door.

"Wait Sam, don't you have a test in English today?" Freddie shouted so I turned to face him.

"You're point?"

"Fine, Cya Sam." Freddie chuckled at me and I walked out of the doors, heading for Seattle Community Park. I always came here when I ditched. It was my own personal hideout. I sighed, pushing open the tiny white rusted gate and walked my way across the tarmac and too my favourite swing. I sat down on it, lightly swinging, very deep in thought watching as some mother's walked in with their babies. They looked no more than two year old and the smiles of happiness on there little faces made my heart melt. They looked so adorable, having a fun time as there mum's pushed them up and down on the tiny seesaw. I smiled. Nice to know some people have nice mothers, mother's who care about there children. Suddenly I spot a familiar face walking across the park towards me. My mouth drops in shock. He never ditches. Am I in some sort of alternative universe where everything is the opposite. Nope I'm still me. The same blonde haired bully I was a few minutes ago.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask him as he reaches me. He smirks.

"I thought I'd come keep you company."

"But you're Freddie Benson, you NEVER ditch school!" I objected only making him smirk more.

"Hey, you only live once!" I smirk at this. That was what I always used to say to him.

"That's my line dork." I laugh. He points to the spare swing beside me.

"Can I sit?" He asks and I nod.

"Knock you're self out." I say and he smirks.

"That's why I've got you to do it for me." I roll my eyes at his naff comment.

"Funny." I deadpan but he seems rather pleased with himself. Such a dork.

"So what'd you come here for?" He locks eyes with my own.

"Like I said, I just wanted to keep you company, me and Carls will be at the dance tomorrow and you'll be on your own at home, you deserve a little company today." I sighed. I guess he was right. I smile at him and swing a little more.

"You know what Benson, you're sweet."

"I am?" He asked, rather confused.

"Yeah," I smile even brighter, refusing to look him the eye, keeping both of my icy blue eyes locked on the sight of the young children having a great time with there parents. The sight made me want to tear up. "You are."

"Thanks." I see him smiling out of the corner of my eye and it causes me to laugh slightly.

"What?"

"Nothing." I look at him this time, stopping myself laughing but the smile is still plastered on my face.

"Listen." He turns to face me still swinging. "I've been thinking and well… I don't know really how to say this… but, uhmm."

"Oh spit it out Benson." I laugh and it causes him to chuckle.

"Well, I doesn't really seem fair that you don't get to go to Senior prom and well, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" My heart was suddenly put on pause. Did Freddie just ask me out? What the hell is happening.

"I uhmm," Was all I could muster and his cheeks instantly flush.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, it's cool, you don't want to go to prom with a dork, that's fine." He mutters and I can't help noticing the hurt in his eyes. Does he.. Does Freddie like me? No! He can't. It's not possible, is it?

"I didn't say no Freddie." I smile at him. "But you already have a date."

"Who needs Michaela, you're my friend Sam, you need me for than she does." My smile suddenly turns into a smirk.

"I didn't say I needed you Benson." His face flushes again causing me to laugh. " But I do, thank you."

"No problem, hey?"

"Yeah?"

"See who can go the highest?" I smirk. God, were such big kids.

"Oh it's on!"

"It's so on!" In a moment we both begin swinging. This was the best thing about being friends with Freddie. We were both total kids when it came to it. And that's the best thing about being a teen. You get to relive you're childhood and become a seriously big kid, with you're best friends. It was awesome. Of corse though, I won that bet, like all of the others.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Havn't updated this story in a while so i thought i would update. My next update will hopefully be on 'The Past is the Past' OR 'Spirit'  
Not sure which one yet, i havn't decided. I've already started writing chapter 3 of this so it should be up, maybe tomorrow?  
Anyway, i gotta say, thank you so much for all of the review on all of my stories.  
4,780 views on IAm at home on the range alone! And yet only 36 reviews! C'mon guys, get them reviews in.**

**So anyway.**

**Thanks and Remember to review, the more you review, the more i post xD  
God Bless....**

**.BeautifulDreamer.**


	3. Lots of Shock

**Sam's POV.**

"You're not serious!"This is just how I expected Carly to react. Exactly how. Great support Carly. No need to go postal.

"Deadly."

"You're going to the prom with Freddie!? What about Michaela!?"

"He's ditching her."

"For you? Aww that's sweet!" Now I could see she was going to go abit girly, squealing, end up happy dancing and going abit over the top. Great…. Note my sarcasm.

"No Carls, he was being a 'gentlemen'."

"Doubt that,"

"Stop Carly! This is all that's in it."

"Whatever you say." Carly smirked at me, clearly not believing a word I was saying. Heck! I wasn't even sure if it was just him being 'gentlemanly' or not.

"Anyway, I'll meet you in the morning here and we can start getting ready?"

"Sure Carls, I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, I turned walking out of the Shay's apartment.

**Carly's POV.**

I saw Sam leave the apartment and immediately I sprung into action, racing for the door. I silently pull open my door and check the corridor to see Sam reaching the end of it, her blonde curls moving slightly in the small breeze the AC was making. I smiled, now was my chance. I scooted my way slowly across the hall and began furiously banging on Freddie's door. I knew his mom wasn't due home for another hour so I took my chance now.

"Freddie! Open this door!"

"Uhmm, is Sam with you?" He said hesitantly. He was afraid we were coming to beat him up.

"No, just open up." I heard him sigh in relief and then open the door. I see him staring at me in a 'what do you want now Carly' fashion. I notice he's been doing it a lot recently.

"You are seriously nice."

"Huh?"

"Taking Sam to the prom! So adorable of you Freddie,"

"Uhmm, Thanks?" I don't think he's really been one for big speeches by the way he's talking now. Tiny sentences. Oh well, it's better than nothing.

"So, what made you ask her." I see him sigh deeply before rolling his eyes at me.

"I guess I just… felt sorry for her."

"Nuh-uh, no way Benson, it's more than that." Then it hits me. " Oh my god, do you like Sam!?" I see his face look startled.

"No! Psht no! Of corse I don't like Sam, what a stupid think to say. Hehe, I don't like Sam." He liked Sam. Infact I'd even go as far as saying he loved her. Okay! Don't wig out on me, It was only a suggestion.

"You do!" He suddenly looks pretty nervous, pulling at his shirt.

"Uhmm, Coming mom!" He begins to close the door on me.

"You're mom isn't calling you, she's not even home! Freddie!" The door slams shut in my face, making me shriek. I growl in announce. This boy was such a pansy sometimes. He was my best friend but he was so clueless. I begin banging on the door again, frustrated. "Freddie!" I hear the faint voice of Freddie from the other side.

"Cya Carls." I sigh and walk back to my apartment. Even though he'd just slammed the door in my face, I can't help but think how cute he is for helping Sam. He obviously likes her but just won't admit it. So very clueless. It's rather adorable. Such a sweet boy. Now all I need to do is get them together. There's a voice inside of me, screaming at me saying for me to leave it, but I just can't.

**Freddie's POV.**

Oh my god! She knows. She'll tell Sam. My life is officially over. She'll kill me and then bring me back again just so she can kill me again. This is just great! Note the stupid sarcasm. I sigh and walk over to my window seeing a blonde walking out of the plaza lobby. I smile. It was Sam. Then, realisation strikes. If I spend time with Sam, Carly can't get to her to tell her that I like her, then maybe she won't freak and kill me. I open the window and shout down to her.

"Sam!" She looks up, her ice blue eyes connecting with mine. She raises her eyebrow at me and I smile.

"Dork?"

"Fancy a Smoothie?" She thinks for a second before smiling.

"You're paying?" She asks from the ground below me. I smirk.

"Fair enough," I chuckle. "Be down in a sec." She nods before leaning her back against the dulled painted wall. I shut my window and grab my jacket from the hook on my door. Pulling it on, I head for the fire escape. My mother would freak if she found out I was going out now. She wanted to make me watch a nature show with her today. Not a chance. Escaping my chances of running into her on her way home, I decide to take the ladder from my fire escape and jump from the first floor. If I dangled slightly and dropped, I'd land on my feet. Besides it wasn't far up. I slip through the clear doors and down the stable ladder to a spare balcony on the first floor. I see Sam standing her back away from me, staring out into the street. I smirk. She looks so innocent. Yeah, right. I hopped over the balcony fence and slid right down the bars, hanging on. Then, I left go dropping to the floor. I saw Sam still with her back to me so I crept up behind her. I was standing right behind her when suddenly, her voice shocked me.

"Don't bother trying to scare me Freddie. I know your behind me." She turned her head, her eyes locking with mine and her cute signature smirk filling her face.

"You caught me." I laughed, holding my hand up in a retreating manor.

"You coming then or what dork? I'm thirsty."

"Sure." I chuckled and followed her down the street towards the Groovy Smoothie, hoping and praying that Carly wasn't down there too.

-

**Hello, i know i haven't updated this story in a while but here ya' go :)  
Review! **

Love,

BeautifulDreamer


	4. i Love You

**Night to Remember.**  
**Chapter Four.**  
**Disclaimer;** I own nothing but the plot.

-  
Freddie watched Sam in silence as she sipped at her Smoothie carefully. All of her attention was entirely focused on the cup beneath her, making him smile. He couldn't help but think the expression of concentration on her face was adorable. Oh who was he kidding, Sam was always adorable. His smile dropped when she noticed him looking at her.

"What?" She demanded, eyebrows raised as she removed the straw from her lips. Freddie shook his head in a continuous fashion, avoiding her eyes.

"Oh! Nothing! Sorry," Sam rolled her crystal blue eyes and went back to sucking up her Smoothie in silence. Freddie picked up his cup to and sucked the last of the contents out before stealing one last glance at her. He saw her place the Smoothie cup back on the table and pulled her coat back over her shoulder.

"Well, I should probably go get ready. I'll see you tonight dork." With that she smiled at him and headed for the door. Freddie grinned to himself realising tonight… he was going to Prom with one of the hottest girls in school.

_**-Some hours later.-**_

Sam shook with nerves as she realised that in a matter of minutes she'd be entering the gym. She'd phoned Freddie and told him to just meet her at the dance. It would save her the humiliation of having to share a ride with him. She let out a breath she was holding and sighed. Could she really do this? She wasn't Carly? She'd never been to a dance let alone a prom. Shaking her head Sam took a step closer to the door but backed away just as quick. Come on! She snapped at herself. You're a Puckett! Your not afraid of anything! Sam shivered, trying to make herself comfortable with the situation. Oh who was she kidding, she'd never be comfortable with this! Why'd she ever agree to do this. Suddenly, she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were nervous." She would recognize his voice anywhere and she could almost see the smirk on his face.

"Not nervous… just worried about being seen with you." She span around, a cheeky grin upon her face. He pouted at her, making her laugh lightly.

"That hurts me deeply Sam." She finally got a good look at him. He was in a black tux, and boy he looked good! "Wow…" She heard him mutter, making her smirked. Seems like he had just got a good look at her too!

"Careful there Freddo, you seem to be drooling." She winked at him and he simply grinned back.

"Sorry, it's not every day I see Sam Puckett in a dress." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Yeah? Don't get used to it." Freddie smirked.

"Come on then." She groaned.

"Freddie!"

"Hey… you agreed to this.. So come on, let's go have to fun." He grinned at her and she sighed, feeling his finger entwine with hers as he held her hand. A small smile crept onto her face as she felt he rheart race. He pulled her towards the doors and pushed them open to reveal a lively gym. Sam's mouth dropped. There were silver balloons everywhere, floating around, on the floor… everywhere. A large banner was hanging with the letters PROM.. in large black writing.

_'Very creative.'_ Sam thought, rolling her eyes. Almost all of the grade was on the dance floor, which made Sam chuckle. That many people in that tiny space wasn't the best idea.

"Want some punch?" She heard Freddie ask and for the second time that evening Sam rolled her eyes.

"No thanks, I don't fancy getting wasted tonight…" She replied.

"What are you talking about?" He chuckled, still holding her hand making her insides practically do back flips.

"Are you really that naive?" Freddie rolled his eyes at that. "The punch is spiked… vodka is always a firm favourite at proms." Freddie chuckled.

"Okay, little miss know-it-all… do you wanna dance then?" He extended his hand and Sam inwardly gulped. A slow song was playing… a slow song.

"With you?" She asked.

"Ouch Sam.."

"Not what I meant!" She laughed and took his hand. "Sure Freddie.. I'd love to." She smiled softly at him as he lead her onto the already crammed dance floor. His hands gripped her tiny waist softly as the sound of Adele singing 'Make you feel my love' blasted through the speakers. The dance floor was clearing slightly, as some of the people who weren't with dates, back off and took themselves off to sit down and drink some punch. Sam's hands rested loosely around his neck as she placed her head against his shoulder. They danced in silence for a few minutes… long enough for the song to switch and play a slightly more upbeat one. Sam slowly pulled away from Freddie, a curiously glance on her face. She couldn't deny she liked that… really liked it. Freddie let go of her, the same expression on his face.

"Please tell me you felt that too…." Freddie said barely above a whisper. Sam nodded slowly.

"Those butterflies? Yeah I felt them…."

"Weird.." He said but he couldn't help but feel overjoyed… after all, wouldn't you if the girl you were in love with said the same?

"Your telling me…"

"You wanna' go sit?" Sam nodded slowly again, and followed Freddie to a set of seats.

"Have you seen Carly anywhere?"

"Nah… I don't even think she's here yet." He responded. "Listen Sam…" He began to say, but stopped.. Unsure how to say something as huge as what he was about too.

"What?"

"I liked that…" She rose her eyebrow, asking him to continue. He sighed, knowing he wasn't getting his point across." The thing is.." He paused, his palms sweating, suddenly feeling very nervous.

"Spit it out Freddo…."

"I love you!" He shouted, standing up and causing some of the people close to them, to spin around, staring at him. Her cautiously looked at Sam, who's mouth had dropped.

"Wh-what?" He took a deep breath.

"I'm head over heels in love with you, Puckett… don't ask me when it happened, coz I have no idea.. All I know, is I love you." Sam practically melted at that. Her face stayed expressionless as she stood up next to him. He looked terrified.

"Freddie…"

"Wha-" Before he could finish, a smile crept onto Sam face as she gripped his shirt, pulling him to her, crashing he lips to his. Gasps, 'Awws' and whoops spread around the gym as Freddie deepened the kiss, snaking an arm around her waist. And that was the moment Carly Shay chose to walk through the gym doors with Jake. She looked straight ahead and her eyes immediately locked on Sam and Freddie. A smile made it's way onto her face before turning to Jake.

"Well… this is defiantly gonna' be a night to remember."

**fin.**

Review!


End file.
